


One More Time (Spideypool Story)

by Spideypooliio



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Good Peter, Hurt Peter, Hurt Wade, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Large Cock, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Kissing, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Possessive Venom, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Wade, Protectiveness, Responsible Wade, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Talk, Stolen Moments, Surprise Kissing, Top Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideypooliio/pseuds/Spideypooliio
Summary: Peter is well..Peter.He has been a nerd since high school and a superhero at nights or days.And he can never tell when someone likes him until a merc with a mouth comes alongSure it annoys Peter but who is he truly to judge?Confused and dazedPeter finds himself falling in love with the man he fearsCan Wade fill the hole in his chest? Or will someone else try and take Peter away?//FirstStoryHere this will update alot////Read if you love spideypool////If you dont like boyxboy dont read :,//





	1. One more time {Spideypool}

**Author's Note:**

> ❤Enjoy and please give me support so i may update daily if possible!!!:,)

They started off with a soft kiss, Kissing softly at first there lips pressed together Peter's tongue intertwined with Wades, it was a nice sensation to have the mercenaries tongue with his,Wades chest pressed againts his, the older mans firm hands on his hips and his own arms around Wades neck.

Sure Peter wasn't as tall as Wade he was 5'5 of height but did that really matter at the moment? He didn't think so.  
All that mattered was him and the mercenary at that exact moment.   
Peter wished he didn't need to breath but he had to pull his already sticky lips away from Wades raspy lips that had already healed smooth scars. 

The younger male whined from the broken contact of the kiss. Damn it, How was it Wade could make him feel this way? When no one else could heck not even Mary Jane? Honestly if peter could recal she didn't seem to love him, she always bragged about her self and it was always about her her her, Peter sure he was Spider-Man but he was no sonic the hedgehog. 

She always expected him to be there for her when she needed him to. Wasn't saving her from almost near deaths enough? That he had to by force attend her stupid plays? For God sakes! He barley had money for himself and worked his ass off, and saved the world half the time but she still wanted more more and more. 

He was glad in a way he ended it with her, He never really did see why he was with her in the first place...Gwen had left a huge gap in his chest ever since her death and MJ put a pluge in it but never truly filled it up. But at the moment Wade was his priority, sure in the past he had hate with a burning passion towards the mercenary, his hero code just didn't go with killing.

But who was he? To judge.Wade talked alot and joked alot. Half the joke's being cuss word's with many profanities. But he wasn't at disposal to judge the reasons the older man acted the way he acted or why he did his job at killing. He remembered when he stopped by Wades apartment in NY when Wade was there on a mission and Peter wanted to make sure he didn't try and kill anyone. But what screwed him over was the sight of Wade holding a gun to his head and about to pull the trigger. The mercenaries fingers tightly latched on the gun as if he wasn't so sure. Or was he? Obviously the mercenary couldn't die. He was immortal. 

But Peter sure didn't want anytime soon to see Wade blow off his brain's. The spider had crashed through the window and tackled Deadpool to the ground the sound of weapons and firearms being scattered was enough to make Peter more frantic and alert.   
He pinned Wades arm's above his head but before so webbing his gun to the wall and stared at the mercenary beneath him panting with anxiety and worry. For what seemed like for ever in silence was broken with soft word's that came out of Wades mouth, "Wow baby boy does this mean you would take a bullet for me?" He could see the grin? Small smile? Peter wasn't sure anymore what face the mercenary made behind his mask, he was just glad deadpool didn't shoot himself. 

 

More silence was followed. Peter couldn't find the word's to speak his heart felt like it would burts out of his chest and his stomach churned with emotions he didn't know anymore maybe it was the not eating 3 meals a day side affect? "Spidey.." Wade began, "You know I can't die right baby boy?" Wade wanted to say why couldn't you have let me feel in peace with me thinking i was dead even though i know i won't ever.. But he didn't.   
He gazed at his hero. For what seemed like for ever he was begging to think Spidey was dead until, "Just...please don't ever do that again..or try to.." The smaller man whispered. Wade was silent for moment's that seemed like an eternity. Until he let a soft sight out and felt Spideys hands release his grip on his wrist. Spidey had been holding him tightly down and he could feel the other man's shiver go through him. 

He wondered if Spidey was afraid of him? Or just cold from the breeze blowing behind him where he had came through the window that was broken with glass scattered around behind Spidey, he hopped Spidey didnt get shards of glass on his back.. He sat up after looking away from the glass and pulled Spiderman close to his chest and barried his face on the crook of Spideys neck they stayed like that for moments and he then felt Spideys arms wrap around him and he too hid his face against Wade but on Wades chest. 

And so thats how they were here. Wade and Peter. Staring at each other for a while like they always did. In Wades apartment again, wade had come from a mission to see his darling Spider lean and smooth posture looking down at his web shooters back faced to Wade and jumped up slightly but sighed in relief feeling the familiar warm hands covered in black gloves rubbing up and down his abdomen of his suit and the familiar warm breath againts his neck. 

Peter wouldn't admit it but he loved all the small little things of Wade. From Wades sent and his small kisses to long kisses he loved those little stuff even just a hug from the broad huge mercenary it made him feel small but most of all it made him feel protected..in a way he felt safe for getting Wade was a mercenary, and worked to kill it wouldn't matter if the person he was paid to kill was a good or bad person money was money, And that was enough to worry Peter even more he didn't reach to telling Wade his name..yet. Or his face had he shown Wade.  
Dazed in the starring of each other's eye's even with the masks on, it made Peter feel like he could see right through wades mask and see wades small biddy but lovely eye's. Him against Wades chest gloved hands against the mans chest and the mercenaries huge hands layed softly as if two small pillows on his hips. 

A ring went off and it was enough to startle Peter out of the gaze and so it seemed the same for Wade because the mercenary snapped his gaze away from Spidey and threw his head back groaning loudly, "AARUGghhhh" He sighed annoyed the complications of his mask features showing his white black small lean eye's squint. "Augrh..sorry baby boy I gatta take this.. I bet it's some job shit..Grr" He stomped on the ground like a little child. Sometimes it amazed Peter to see such a grown man act like he was 5.   
"It's ok it's really ok take the call ill-..Uh.nm..Ill be in the kitchen ok?" Peter spoke softly almost too softly like he was telling someone his biggest secret his gaze towards the kitchen even with his mask it was obvious when his eye's squinted or widned.   
He felt his cheeks turn rosy pink behind his maks as Wade smooched his masked right cheek with a smack of sound and the sound of deadpools mask being pulled down.   
"Baby boy you know I don't like to take these around youuuu" He wined, Peter scrunched his eye brows and gazed at his lo- his-...hi-," Baby boy don't be offended I ain't no Superman but I can clearly see that you're not too happy about what I said about these calls but I know you don't like it when I go one job's like these but If i want to eat I need to work and-" Wade was cut off by the slim red webbed gloved finger against his masked lips,"I said it's ok, I know what you're saying and im gald you were considerate of what I think about...erm what you do. But don't worry ok? When I say it's ok it's ok so- and also who's superman?"  
Peter seemed to not stop rambling but that gave Wade a smile, "Oh right! Wrong universe" The mercenary quickly pulled his baby boys maks up to his nose his baby boys smooth pearly peachy skin showing and he placed a harsh but passionate kiss on his baby boys already rosy lips, it was enough to send peter knocking back but the steady hands on his hips holding him place keept him still, it took a moment but Peter was kissing Wade back there kiss getting hot and wet there saliva mixed making the aroma strong. Wade lead his baby boy closer and closer againts the wall of his once cold apartment filled with small groans and moans filled with joy and warmess filled with kidness and the bright sunlight through the window shining on them, the curtains on his window flowing softly, the light reflecting on the broken glass making beautiful rainbow shinning lights roaming around his room and his own hands roaming on his baby boy's side's the gasping and small noises driving him crazy more and more then there was the sound of his phone ringing between there hot kiss. If Wade had a wish at the moment it would have to be him and his baby boy staying like this for ever.


	2. It's not ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who?  
> Starts with a V ends with a M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh its hard to post

The next day had arrived  
And the sun was shinning down on Peter's face a slash of light right across his eye's. He layed on his bed or what you would call a bed that was a matres, his apartment wasn't the best it was pretty crappy, and at times if he didn't pay his landlord his water would get turned off.

A shitty memory and reminder being when he was in the shower an early morning and the water turned off right when he was covered in soap, he had to use water bottles from his miny fridge to rinse off leaving him with out water.  
Those were day's that Peter hated the most. 

He opened his eye's slowly and groaned covering half of his face with his arm trying to block out the sunlight. He remembered today he had to work or else JJJ would fire his ass on the spot. It firgured the old man was just looking for the opportunity to fire him on the spot no questions asked just as he would arrive one minute late.

Shooting up from his bed he hurried to get dressed in the nicest cloths he could find and hurried to brush his teeth and comb his soft brown hair.

                                ----    
Arriving at his work he entered the building receiving a dirty look from the receptionist, and then he proceeded to going inside the elevator witch to his demise the person he hated probably more than JJJ was there. Eddie Brock Jr.  
Peter imagined himself smacking his face with his hand annoyed that the other man was there. Sure enough today wasn't going to go well.

He felt heat on his back radiating on him and something smooth and firm pocking at his butt, his face turning red just as he was about to yell at well the only person in the elevator with him Eddie, he was stopped by the arm going over his shoulder and onto the keypad on the elevator to press the a number.  
"Wow Parker for someone I get hearing your smart you sure can spend hours and never press the number we are going to? I was waiting for you to press the number and I thought to my self, wow is he going to just stand there???"   
Eddie's voice was a low raspy but dark tone to it almost dominant and persistent.  
Ok Peter got the memo and he felt stupid his face red now from embarrassment he had been standing there the whole time and minutes ticked away while the elevator never moved up.  
But he was snapped from his daze to reality of the heat off of him.  
He carefully turned his head back a bit to see Eddie againts the elevator wall with a smirk on his lips eye's starring right at him, his arm's crossed over his chest. Eddie was wearing a normal white long sleeved buttoned up shirt and a nice black vest, with a black tye to accompany it.  
Peter quickly turned his head away gazing down.  
Did I just get molested? Or lectured?..

                               -----  
Minutes up they arrived to the office, and Peter was stopped by a hand pulling him back inside the elevator, and the door closed just to see another hand press stay on the elevator didn't move up or down.  
Realizing Peter remembered Eddie had been starring at him through the whole elevator ride, he tride to avoid it but it was as if being in a maze with a cat he was the mouse and Eddie was the cat the cat's eye's following him around.

Eddie held Peter to his chest for what seemed like for ever, and then he pressed his lips to Peter's left ear,"There's this new restaurant I have been wanting to try out tonight, i thought maybe you would like to come with me? Seeming it's not like you have anything planned." A smirk went across Eddie's lips, and it sent Peter shivers. Me? And Eddie??? Dinner? Tonight? But..-

A date. It was a date. Peter's mind went crazy, but why Eddie?! Asking me? I hate him and he hates-  
"Parker it's not nice to keep someone waiting. It's a yes? Im assuming from your silence?"  
No.  
Peter found himself with out words  
Trying to process the whole scenario, why would Eddie?..  
But then realizing Wade.  
About to correct himself with the No to leave his lips the elevator doors had opened and Eddie stepped out with his grin a bit off. Maybe he wasn't satisfied with Peter's answer?  
Witch was silence.

Through out the evening after he walked back to and out of JJJ's office, from picture to picture of Spider-Man and Eddie selling him out by better pictures Peter only assumed where photoshopped.  
He stepped back into the elevator and Eddie followed and the doors closed as he then pressed pause on the doors so they stayed closed.  
Eddie stroded his way over to Peter's tense body against the elevators back wall, Peter gulped and tride to relax going over to the buttons. 

"Peter" The voice was smooth but low.

A gulp again and peter turned around to face Eddie then relaxed with a glare he hated this man why was he acting like a 15 year old highschool girl?

"Look. Eddie. I..Erm..I ca-" He was stopped by the ringing in the air it was his phone vibrating in his back pocket he went to grab it and pulled it out to see Wade W Wilson ;) on the screen flash. Wade had gotten him a new phone because he hated his baby boy to have such ancient flip phone.

Eddie didn't seem so glad guessing he might have read the title and the winky face giving it away.

Peter answered and pressed the phone to his ear only to pull it away from the speaker being on,

"Baby boyyyy, im done with work~  
So this little pigy wants to go all the way home tonight but.- Well speaking can i crash at your place? My place isn't too uh well let's just say the big bad wolf blew it down..- Speaking of witch this big bad wolf wants to blow-"

Panic and face red as a tomatoe Peter cleared his trought trying to find a way to turn off speaker mode and Eddie's expression a grim one.  
"I uh...Um..Wade im at work right erm now? Can we talk later..." he turned his back to Eddie to whisper,"And sure my spare keys are under the door step-.." His phone was hanged up being puller from his hands, and he turned to face Eddie, "Hey! GIVE IT BACK EDDIE!" He stormed trying to reach his phone stopped when Eddie gave it to him still not quite happy.

"So.." He began.

"You have a boyfriend?"

Peter was quite.

Eddie sighed and rubbed the back of his head.  
"Ill take that as a yes?"  
More silence.  
"And the dinner as a No?"  
This time peter nodded.

Eddie stepped closely to Peter.

The man had a crush on Peter but he was always a bit smug and one upping the nerd. It was cute to see him mad. But Eddie wanted to get dressed well on this day he wanted to ask Peter out the slim chances he knew but he was tired of being lonely.  
Hearing the other man Wade he was guessing was his name talk and the Baby boyyy gave it away peter was in a relationship. And it boiled his blood.  
He.- He wasn't glad about this.  
It made him want to know who the man was. Maybe beat him up a little. He sounded retared from the way he talked about guessing his home burning down. But he was probably tall and handsome and fucking Peter's brains out. It boiled his blood even more.  
Staring at Peter. His nice body that seemed to change since he first saw Peter, who was slim and had a nice round ass like two plump grapefruits, and his legs in skinny Jeans made his erection hard, the moment he pressed it againts Peter's ass to see if it wasn't just two pillows or push up underwear I mean women did wear push up braws being 99% braw and 1% boob. Maybe it was the same for peter.  
But no.  
They were real nice firm asscheeks in Peter's skinny jeans, and his nice cut abs on his abdomen he could see where no lie. This made him more mad. And jealous.  
Oh yes. Especially jealous. That the thought of another man tapping that ass was a possibility.

Sighing, "Alright Parker. I guess ill catch you around." He pressed open and walked out the elevator and Peter was left gazing at the way he left. Eddie had just walked out back into the office.


	3. Misunderstandings Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is having second thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short :,

Arriving home peter threw himself on his 'bed' when he entered his apartment. Checking his phone to see if wade had called, he frowned seeing no missed calls or messages.  
Sighing he grabbbed his pillow to hide his disappointment but mostly his groan.  
He just wished he could be with Wade at the moment, to feel hi-...bo-..Lo-  
Well you get the jist to feel the mercenary all over him.  
Sure they have never actually gotten to second base yet or what peter would considered calling it 'sex' he was..he wasn't ready alright? He was a virgin in that area but not in the front. Mainly the reason peter hadn't done it with Wade yet was the fact when him and Wade made out the older man would get a boner and it erm..well it not necessarily worried peter too much but...sorta... I mean Wade was..quote 'hUGE'.

Peter bit his bottom lip staring at the ceiling wondering if it would hurt for his first time..

Sighing he flipped to his side staring at the cold lonely wall his kness huddled up againts him. He felt lonely. As much as he hated to admit it Wades talking would distract anyworries. Sighing again and closing his eye's he thought about him and the merc.

What where they? What was he to Wade? Was he some game? Or just another failed fuck? He hadn't heard Wade say we are lovers or boyfriend's not exactly from the mercs lips. I mean it had only been a month?...Weeks??? Time with the merc flew by. Were there usuall makeouts on the rooftops of New York even considered dates?

Damn it. Insecurities where a bitch. And sure as hell sucked ass.

Dozing off to sleep these thoughts never left Peter's mind no matter how hard he tride to shake them off,

But he went into the thought of the day with Eddie and what had happend.

                              ----


	4. Misunderstandings Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter shows his face to Wade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I have been so stressed from school im dying and I don't know if this chapter is great but I'll add to it more or redo if I re-read it again 

Wade came home back from his mission and he felt Like he could shove a thousand burritos down his throat, he was exhausted and felt like dying but he couldn't, witch sucked.  
But hey let's not get into that mess!

He called this home  
Ah yes  
The smell of clean doors and the clorax bleach stains on the fridge that were cleaning his mess up  
His home, was his baby boy's home. There home.

He dropped his shit on the ground and by shit "I mean my weapon and gears ladies and gents dear readers" he winks at the screen.

He continues to take his shit off when he hears the soft muels like a kitten talk,

"Wade?..Is that you?"

Wade trows his head back and groans walking over to his baby boy and pulls Peter by his hips closely to him, chest to chest.

"Fuck baby boy...You look gorgeous"  
Peter was only wearing a huge shirt that belonged to wade and his cute tight spiderman underwear witch Wade cupped an ass cheek in his palm, one of Peter's fist were rubbing up againts his eye's that Wade couldnt quite see his baby boy's face,

Peter jolted away with a yelp covering his face up he had never ever well yet let wade see his face yet and here he was half naked in front of wade that just saw his skin and possible ass.

"Baby boy...Look I didn't see your face but havnt we gotten into this relationship far into that I get to see your guessing lovely face?"

"Re...-Relationship? Peter looked at wade

"Like...Boyfriends? Really really?"

He said bashfully, and all Wade could do was nod a bit,  
"Well yeah I mean we've been together for a long time now havnt we? And I crash at your place, hey plus I touched your bubble butt baby boy~"

[you should have stopped there you probably scared the kid]

White voice spoke

>His not a kid! Did you not feel that bubble butt?!<  
>OOHHH mmmmAZZZINGG!!<  
Yellow voice did a harmonic Angel sound

"Shut up you two.." Wade muttered.

Wade did have voices in his head after all,

"Huh?" was all Peter said still in the shadows of the cold room. Half his body was showing only Wade could clearly see his pale lovely skin, and I guess he realized at that moment he had an erection growing in his pants slowly, mostly due to that fact he got to squeeze the bubble butt.

>DAMN RIGHT WE DID!<  
Yellow spoke

[you mean 'he' did. We didn't do anything]

[i bet the kid dosnt want to show his face to your ugly mug he'll probably think you'll rape him, not that it matters if we get with him anyway]

White spoke a monotone voice

>woah there white! Thought you didn't like the kid!<

[are you kidding me? Have you seen his ass?]

>Nop'e! But we felt it<

"Wade...Wade..WADE!" Peter yelled at him, snapping him out of his daze, 

"Huh?..Oh sorry baby boy got a bit carried away with the voices and stuff heh" He bonked his head softly.

Peter gulped, and carefully stepped one pace at a time into Wades view, "Promise me you won't hurt me" he spoke softly.

And Wade frowned at that.  
Did his baby boy think he would hurt him? Still after all this time?

He didn't speak at that. He just watched his Spider boy walk into his view the moon light shinning on him, and God damn it, was his boy hot!

"You know things will get kinky soon right?" He looked at the reader and winked.

 

Peter's hair was a nice brown, beautiful brown locks across his forehead, and he was fit actually, he had the body of an athlete, more like a swimmers body. He had nice lovely cut abs visible to him.

And his chest was beautiful not one hair, it was like he hadn't hit puberty, his Baby boy was like a godess to him And if he hadn't already loved his baby boy more than he did before he sure did want him badly more now, his baby boys beautiful fucking face, it was gorgeous too, 

[Well fuck way to make it cheesy as fuck]

>You know what else is cheesy?<

[No. Stop.]

>I actually have nothing for this, let's keep looking at Peter's hot face, fuck Wade when he see's your ugly mug, he will leave bet<

[bet too. Probably. I'm agreeging with him on this one]

Wade growled under his breath he hated the voices they always made him feel more insecure than he already was.

Wade stepped closer to Peter breaking the distance between them and he smashed his lips against Peters soft pink ones, earning a moan from his baby boy.

He was going to show his baby boy, there weren't any misunderstandings for his love towards Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah my heart breaks at the fact that not a lot of people are into spideypool 


End file.
